dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rapid-Man/DreamWorks' possible timeline
This timeline contains all the chronological references in DreamWorks Animation's media. Because many of DreamWorks's franchises are set in alternative and fantastic universes, this timeline excludes Shrek, Kung Fu Panda, The Croods and Trolls franchises. Ancient Times * 100,000 BC ** Baby Corp is founded.Boss Baby * 1345 BC ** Ramses I is born.Historical records * 1324 BC ** Seti I is born. * 1303 BC ** Ramses II is born. * Before 1279 BC ** Moses leaves Egypt and encounters Jethro. He later marries Tzipporah.The Prince of Egypt * 1279 BC ** Seti I died. * Between 1279 BC and 1213 BC ** The main events of ''The Prince of Egypt'' occours. * 1213 BC ** Ramses II died. * More of 1,000 years before 1519 ** According to El Dorado's mythology, in this period the Golden City is founded.The Road to El Dorado * During Roman Empire ** Alex's ancestors fought into the Colosseum.Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted 16th Century * 1519 ** The events of ''The Road to El Dorado'' occours. ** Shortly after Tulio and Miguel told their story to a unknown spectator.Gold and Glory: The Road to El Dorado 18th Century *Around 1712 ** Jack Frost is born. * Around 1726 and 1729 ** Jack Frost died in a frozen lake. He's later resurrected by The Man in the Moon, becoming an immortal beeing.He is said to be 300 years old. This has been confirmed by the creators of the movie, but Peter Ramsey says that he's physically 17 years old, while William Joyce, creator of the series, states that Jack is 14. 20th Century * 1911 ** A time capsule is buried near Central Park Zoo. A squirrel known as the Golden Squirrel hid a key to a certain treasure into the capsule.The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel * Between 1940 and 1945 ** Fowler became a mascot of RAF during WWII.Chicken Run * Between 1950's and 1960's ** The events of ''Chicken Run'' occours. * 1968 ** April, 14th: Jack Frost makes snow during Easter Day, leaving the Easter Bunny very upset.Rise of the Guardians * 1995 ** Marty is born.Madagascar * 1998 ** The events of ''Antz'' occours. 21th Century * Before 2001 ** November, 30th: Alex is born. ** Alex arrives to New York City and he's adopted by Central Park Zoo.Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * 2002 ** Jamie Bennett is born.The Art of Rise of the Guardians ** In occasion of his 7th birthday, Alex presented to Marty a picture rapresenting himself. * 2004 ** Private is born. ** Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private leave Antarctica. Shortly after they are adoptet by Central Park Zoo.Penguins of Madagascar * 2005 ** The events of ''Madagascar'' occours. ** The events of ''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' occours. ** December, 24th - 25th: the events of ''Merry Madagascar'' occours. * 2006 ** The events of ''Over the Hedge'' occours. ** The events of ''Flushed Away'' occours. * 2007 ** The events of [[Over the Hedge (video game)|''Over the Hedge (video game)]] occours. ** The events of [[Bee Movie|''Bee Movie]] occours. * 2008 ** The events of ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' occours. * Between 2008 and 2012 ** February, 14th: the events of ''Madly Madagascar'' occours. * 2009 ** The events of ''Monsters vs. Aliens'' occours. ** October, 30th - 31th: the events of ''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' and ''Monsters vs. Aliens: Night of the Living Carrots'' occours. * 2010 ** Sophie Bennett is born. ** The events of ''Megamind'' occours. ** The events of Megamind: The Button of Doom occours. * 2011 ** After a century, Central Park Zoo's time capsule is digged up. The events of ''The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel'' occours. * 2012 ** The events of ''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted'' occours. ** The events of Rise of the Guardians occours. ***April, 5th: the Guardians are riunited in North Pole and Jack Frost is chosen by The Man in the Moon as new guardian. ***April, 8th: Easter Day occours, but it's ruined by Pitch Black. ** June: Circus Zaragoza's american tournée starts. *2013 ** The events of Turbo occours. * 2014 ** The events of Mr. Peabody & Sherman occours. ** The events of ''Penguins of Madagascar'''' occours. * 2016 ** The events of [[Boss Baby|''Boss Baby]] occours. Sources and references Category:Timeline Category:Lists